There is often limited space in the bathroom, particularly on the counter/sink top. Clutter frequently results from including various personal care types of containers, such as toothpaste dispensers, mouthwash bottles, cups, glasses, hand cream/soap dispensers, shaving cream cans, tissue dispensers, soap dishes and even decorative items such as flower vases. In addition to such containers the bathroom area frequently includes tools or instruments which are used for applying or otherwise treating various parts of the user's body such as toothbrushes, razors, soap, nail files, combs, cotton swabs and other personal care tools.
It would also be desirable if a bathroom type dispenser, such as a toothpaste dispenser, could be provided with some manner of readily indicating when the contents of the dispenser have been completely used or is almost completely used to alert the user that it is time to replace the dispenser.